


Plain and Simple

by snarechan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen darkshipping sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> I was going through some of my things when I stumbled across an old gift to Cassandra Cassidy. At the time I hadn't had them looked over beyond the initial read or posted them, but now that I'm aware of their existence again, I'm putting them up while I remember. Ratings are varied, but I'd say none are above a T.

\----Jealousy----

Bakura hated all of them – how Jounouchi would hang all over him, how Honda would mess with his hair, how Anzu would _look_ at him, and how Yugi had him all to himself.

\----Stubborn----

Half the challenge with them was that neither of them knew the meaning of backing down.

\----Devour----

The tomb robber kissed like he was capable of stealing your soul through the meshing of lips and tongue.

\----Rob----

It was a small game they’d play, in which Bakura would take his things without asking and then hide or never return them so that Atemu would have to search.

\----Invade----

Like the time Bakura had hidden something of the Pharaoh’s on his own person; the ex-monarch was all too glad to retrieve it.

\----Hypocrite----

It was hard to fight against Bakura’s rather violent tendencies when at one time he’d been no better, and somehow the thief just _knew_ this.

\----Peaches----

He wasn’t fond of fruit, instead enjoying the tart, bitter, or more potent foods when hungry, but when Atemu offered him some of his, Bakura didn’t argue.

\----Broken----

When the tri-color haired man asked how Bakura could have survived so many times, he simply replied, “What’s left to destroy?”

\----Fame----

After the fanbrat who had approached Atemu about being ‘that duelist Yugi’ retreated from the still slightly unsettled duelist, the thief couldn’t help adding, “Winning isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be, hm?”

\----Ownership----

No one could hope to obtain and tame the spirit of a legendary king, except perhaps another king, and Bakura hadn’t added it to his title for nothing (mind, it goes both ways).

\----Omit----

It wasn’t _fair_ that his people’s legacy and sacrifice had been forgotten; it wasn’t _fair_ that his power and part in history had been brushed aside; it wasn’t _fair_ that no one acknowledged his threats…except…Atemu did.

\----Uncommon----

Bakura could no longer remember the last time he’d opened the Shadow Realm or dueled someone to the death, and wondered if that sovereign of his was rubbing off on him and making him soft.

\----Sweetheart----

On his watch, no one called Atemu pet names and lived to talk about it.

\----Glower----

After a while, he noticed that Bakura didn’t have just one scowl, the addition of an eye twitching or lack of a curled lip telling anyone who was watching him closely how he really felt.


End file.
